The Life Before The Next
by bobthetree123
Summary: Jack sets out to find the Fountain of Youth. But who will die during the search? And will Elizabeth pronounce her true feelings for Jack? My first story so please be kind!
1. The Life Before The Next

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

Elizabeth stared out into the waves, crashing against each other and then slamming into the cliff.

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
_

The wind whipped around Elizabeth's' face, sometimes blurring her view of the sea, but she did not move.

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho. __Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

She was so terribly lonely. If only Will was here. The silence would be replaced with laughter, the sharp, empty wind replaced with love.

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
_

She had to get away from this place. It was so lonely and quiet. She needed to see someone. _Anyone. _Needed to be with pirates, where she belonged. Right now, she was even willing to be with .......... Captain Jack Sparrow.

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho. __Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

Elizabeth stood there until the wind got too chilly to cope with. Then, and only then, did she turn around and start walking slowly back to her grass hut. She walked inside, and lay down on her 'bed'(grass stuffed together to make a thick stuffing). She started thinking about Will, and how she still had 4 years until she could see him. Is this what it would be like? For the rest of her life? Seeing her husband once every 10 years until she died? What type of a life was that? She would go mad from the loneliness!!!!!!! Yes, she had to get away.

Elizabeth sat up very suddenly. She COULD get away from this place. She remembered the dingy Will had left her in case of dire emergencies. Well, this was a dire emergency. She could sail away and come back in time to see Will, and pretending she had never gone anywhere!!!!

A plan began to form in Elizabeth's head. She stood up, packed a few supplies and her personal possessions, and then took off out the hut.  
The wind had picked up. It was one step away from a gale. The sky had filled with clouds, he moon hidden behind the dense smog. Despite this, Elizabeth ran down the path she knew went to the shore. She couldn't see anything as it was so dark, but she had been down to the shore so many times she could do it with her eyes shut. The wind howled around her, and she had to be careful as she was near the side of the cliff.

As soon as Elizabeth was down on the beach, she began to feel her way along the rocks, trying to find the boat. Then the clouds became merciful to her. They parted, showing a crack in the sky, in which the moon tried to show its colours out of. Elizabeth was thankful for the little light that was produced, and soon she found the boat. Pushing it off the shore and into the water, she started rowing against the waves. Despite the wind, they were not big enough to cause an overboard, but still, she was tired after the first ten strokes of the oars.

Elizabeth kept rowing in the direction she was pretty sure was the town she was after.

Tortuga.

*

Jack Sparrow sat in the Faithful Bride, chugging down his fifth bottle of rum. He was extremely drunk. He looked over to the bartender, a thick, burly pirate who stared at him with a murderous stare. He was not in a good mood. Jack flashed him one of his shiny, toothy grins.

The result was getting kicked out of the pub.

'Well, if that's how you want to be....' Jack said to himself, only it more came out as 'Wll, 'f that how ya wannabe....'. Jack started walking away from the pub, having no idea where he was, or where he was going. All he knew was that he was going to get himself a girl tonight.

Jack kept walking, and soon he heard someone call his name. He blinked and squinted ahead, where he saw a vague red blur. Blinking again, a shape came into view, and then a head. Soon he could see exactly who his company was. And he was happy about that.  
But it appeared that his 'company' wasn't.

'Wel, hellow Lily, luv. How do youfeel about anuther night wth old Jackie?' Jack asked, trying to throw a 'flirty' smile. (P.s. that's not bad spelling, it's him talking drunk).  
_  
SLAP!!  
_  
'Jack Sparrow, you filthy scumbag-'

'Captain, actually, luv'

'How dare you approach me after the last time we met. That meeting was....'

'Wonderful, luv?'

'Disastrous. And then to ask me again?! Who do you think you are!!!!!???!!!'

'Personally, Captain Ja-'  
_  
SLAP!!  
_  
'Do NOT interrupt me!! You're despicable.'

Lily was working herself up into a sweat. She had only ever met Jack Sparrow once, drunk, as usual, but that time had been terrible. She never wanted to see Jack Sparrow again. She didn't care that if she DID ever see him again he was a perfect gentleman – the first meeting had ruined any connection between them.

'But Lily, luv, I can change-'

That was the last straw for Lily. Spying an empty rum bottle upon the ground, she picked it up and brought it smashing down on Jack's head. Jack crumpled to the ground.

Lily dusted her hands. 'Fine work, Lily. Jack Sparrow's debt to me is paid.' She looked around. Everyone within the vicinity was staring at her in shock.

'He deserved it' she clarified.

That was a good enough explanation for the other pirates, who then shrugged and went back to either drinking or flirting. Lily looked down at Jack, sniffed, kicked him, then walked away, leaving Captain Jack Sparrow alone, unconscious, drunk and helpless

*

Elizabeth was beginning to give up on her plan. Her arms and legs were dead. Her supplies were going low, and all she had seen for the past few days had been ocean. She hadn't been able to sleep, for she kept thinking of land, and of PEOPLE. Humans, civilisation, pirates, all would be waiting for her when she got to land. This and thinking that if she stopped, or rowed back, she would be sent back into that oblivion, away, secreted from the world, were the only things that kept her moving, kept her going and not giving up. She couldn't live with no-one. She'd go mad.

Elizabeth set back into the rhythm that had taunted her for the past few days. It was sticking into her brain, overtaking memories and thoughts.

The same rhythm.  
_  
Forward, back, forward, back.  
_  
Elizabeth stopped, happy to be able to rest, if not for a few minutes. She picked up her spy glass and looked off into the distance, looking for any sign of land or civilisation. Nothing but a blur.

A _blur??_

Suddenly she blinked. There was colour on the horizon.

Land!!!!!

But looking closer, she noticed that it didn't have the same shape as land, nor the colour for that matter. But the colour ....... it looked like..........black.

And then it hit her. And she started rowing frantically, forgetting all pain.

The blur of colour was a flag!!!!!


	2. The Meeting

Jack Sparrow woke up with a thumping headache. Blinking and looking around, he had no idea where he was. He tried to remember the events of the night before, and how he ended up on the ground, but nothing came to him. Wait, yes, he could remember a slap – but that wasn't unusual for Jack. He got a slap nearly every night. Jack tried to sit up, and was rewarded with his heart pounding in his ears. He lay back down again, and tried to work out his situation and what he was going to do next.  
Over the next 15 minutes, Jack had somewhat and idea of how he came to be lying in dirt in Tortuga, with nothing but a bad headache and an empty rum bottle next to him. His plan, however, did not come to him as quickly.  
Jack slowly tried standing up again, and succeeded, just, wobbling incredibly. He stumbled forward, and therefore managed to walk a small way, before collapsing again. As he was sitting down, he looked around him, and saw that he was not actually that far away from the docks. Looking closer to the docks themselves, he saw there a magnificent ship, being unloaded by foreign pirates. A plan began to form into his mind.  
Getting up and stumbling again, Jack somehow managed to fine his way back to the trusty pub, the Faithful Bride. He walked in, and walked out to the back of the pub, to where he found his first-mate, Gibbs, drinking from a bottle of rum. Gibbs' eyes lit up when he saw Jack.  
'Jack!!! Well I'd be damned to see you again! Now Jack, I can tell from that mischievous gleam in your eye that you have a plan, and it has something to do with commandeering a ship. Am I right?'  
Jack was glad to see his mate's enthusiasm. 'That be right Gibbs. I plan to seek this Fountain of Youth that I see on the Charts. Will you be coming with me, me trusty old mate?'  
Gibbs didn't even have to answer. The look on his face said it all.  
With Gibbs' help, Jack soon found all his other crew members, and extra, and soon was putting his magnificent plan into action. Jack told the crew his plan.  
'I plan to commandeer that ship' he pointed to the huge ship he had seen, the _Mantress, _'and then sail across the Seven Seas to find this unfindable Fountain of Youth. What do we all say to that, 'ey?'

'Aye!!!!!!!' was the crews response. Soon all was under way. Together, the crew had joined at the docks, hidden, and disguised themselves in cloaks as the foreigners who were emptying the ship. There were lots to move. No-one questioned the unexplained visitors as they walked aboard the _Mantress_, and pretended to help unload. As all the other real foreigners were unloading, they were all soon off, and soon only Jacks crew remained on the ship, much to Jack's delight. Jack unhooked the ropes from the dock and started to steer away the _Mantress. _The foreign pirates shouted in protest, and some jumped into the freezing black water and tried to swim to the ship. This was Jack's entry. Standing upon the railing of the ship, he shouted out to the onlookers '' Friends, let this be the day that you remember your ship being commandeered by-'.  
The ship suddenly tilted to one side as a huge wave came in from another ship. Jack swung around the rope he was holding, and just managed to hold on and therefore not spat into the freezing water. But that was the end of Jack's magnificent speech. As a parting word, he said 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. Just as Jack got back onto the ship, gunfire was heard. Sneaking his eyes above the railing, Jack could see the pirates firing pistols at him. But with Jack's stupendous steering skills he soon had the crew out of firing range, out of Tortuga's harbour, and into the open ocean. They weren't stopped again.  
And soon, Tortuga was just an annoying blur on the horizon.

*

Elizabeth drew ever closer to the flag, and soon she could make out a ship, a magnificent, huge ship, with a black flag, showing the symbol of a Jolly Roger and a sword. After a few hours she was so close she could read the name – The _Mantress_. She looked up at the ship, and marvelling who could own it. They must have either been rich, or they had commandeered it.  
Most likely the latter.  
Elizabeth stopped rowing, and, pulling out her spy glass, looked up on the deck of the ship to see if she could see any crew members. Yes, she could. One. He looked somewhat familiar, yet Elizabeth was sure she had never seen the pirate – and she was sure that they were pirates – before. Puzzled, Elizabeth put the glass down and rowed until she was right next to the ship. She looked tiny compared to its huge size, like a rat compared to a huge dog. But then she stopped. What if they were fierce pirates, and only wanted to kill her? What if they took her prisoner and..... no. She was a pirate herself. She would be brave and face them, whoever '_they' _were. Anyway, she had her sword that Will had given her.  
Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the dingy and hugged herself to the giant ship. Slowly, she pulled upwards, and started climbing.  
After what seemed like an age, Elizabeth was just three rungs away from the top of the ship. She paused, shook herself, held her sword, took a deep breath and stepped up the last rungs.

*

And stared.  
She needn't have bothered with all the fuss about preparing herself for battle. Neither for deciding whether she should climb the ship or not. For there, right in front of her was the one person that she would have died to see – apart from Will. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow himself.  
Elizabeth was so relieved to see human life again that she didn't think about what she was doing. Foolishly, Elizabeth ran forward and kissed Jack, then hugged him so hard that they both toppled to the floor. Of course, Jack was always the one to say the stupid comment.  
'Well there's a sight you don't see every day – someone actually glad to see me!!!' He grinned cheekily, and Elizabeth smiled back.  
'But seriously, luv, aren't you happily married to a man with no heart? Why, it is usually me who is doing the most illogical thing possible – and here you are pulling a man down just because you haven't seen him for 6 years? This is unlike you Elizabeth.'  
'Oh Jack, I'm just so happy to see a human. I have been on that island with absolutely no-one. You don't know how lonely it gets. Please, may I come with you, wherever you're going?' Elizabeth gazed up at Jack, pleading with her eyes.  
Jack gave in. 'Sure, luv. Welcome to the crew!! Again!!' For the first time since her arrival aboard the _Mantress, _Elizabeth noticed that the rest of Jack's crew were here. All the faces that had faded out of her memory suddenly came back, as strong as ever. They were all there – Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Ana Maria, Pintel, and Ragetti, everyone she knew. Except...  
'What happened to Barbossa?' Elizabeth questioned. It was too quiet, what without the arguing of the two captains trying to take control over the ship.  
'We didn't fancy him coming along. Everyone likes a bit of quiet around here. Anyway, everyone agreed that I am the rightful captain of this ship.' Jack had a smug expression on his face.  
'Yes, about that.' Elizabeth questioned. 'First of all, did you commandeer this ship? If so who from? Where are you going? And does Will have anything to do with your plans?'  
Jack looked slightly confused, than his expression smoothed out. 'Firstly, yes, we did commandeer this ship. Off who? Some foreign pirates - they weren't much of an obstacle. Thirdly, we are going in search of the Fountain of Youth, and no, we did not include Will into our plans.'  
Now it was Elizabeth's turn to look confused. "What is the Fountain of Youth?'  
Jack launched into an explanation. Anything rare and spectacular and Jack wants it, he'll know anything about it.  
'The Fountain of Youth is one of those places which cannot be found except by someone who knows where it is. Or' Jack continued, just as Elizabeth was about to question him again 'by those who have navigational charts which show where abouts it is. Savvy?'  
'I thought Barbossa had those charts?' Elizabeth questioned. 'And since he is not currently present, how can you have the charts?'  
Jack didn't look worried. 'Ah, but my dear, that is where you are wrong. Barbossa has the charts – I have the map.'  
Elizabeth's response was a confused look.  
Jack sighed. Why did Elizabeth never understand anything? 'I ripped out the map from the charts. Barbossa has the outside of the charts, and I have the map. Savvy?'  
'Yes, I think I worked it out.' Elizabeth said. 'But I still don't understand – what is the Fountain of Youth? It sounds pretty special.'  
Jack grinned. 'Oh, special it is, my dear. See, the Fountain of Youth gives those who want to live a long life, live a long life but without having to cut out their heart.'  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. 'So the Fountain gives-'  
'Immortality, yes. And that is why I want to find it. I've always enjoyed the title 'Captain Jack Sparrow, The Last Pirate. It fits, don't you think?'  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He was still the same old Jack. But now Elizabeth had more pressing worries then a lunatic pirate. It was getting dark, and she wasn't sure whether Jack would pass up the offer of her staying the night.  
Jack saw Elizabeth glance at the sky, and knew what she was thinking. He sighed. "I suppose you shall want my quarters?'


	3. Letters Of Marque

Jack led Elizabeth into the Captain's cabin. Elizabeth stared around, and then looked blankly at Jack. He had a slightly smug look upon his face. "Well," he said proudly, "welcome to my new mobile home."  
'Home' was a large cabin, inside it a green hammock, strung up between two posts, and junk EVERYWHERE. There were chests on the floor, presumably holding clothing or something valuable, like treasure or love letters or memories from its past Captain. There were barrels (presumably filled, Elizabeth thought, with rum). There were hooks on the wall to hang clothing and hats – and there, sure enough, was Jack's infamous hat and coat, strung up on the wall. And there was also a desk with God-knows-what on it. There was junk pushed to the side, but Elizabeth didn't look to see what the junk was. In the middle of the desk were Jack's possessions, and equipment that he had obviously been using before Elizabeth showed up. His compass, the Navigational Charts, a large bottle of rum, and what looked to be......  
"Jack," Elizabeth questioned, "what _is _that?"  
What she meant by 'that' was what looked to be a miniature gong. Elizabeth thought why Jack would have a gong on his desk. Perhaps he was sailing to Singapore? But Jack had said they were going to find The Fountain of Youth. Perhaps it was a great treasure he intended to steal along the way.  
"That, luv, is a gong" Jack said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.  
"I know that, I'm not stupid," Elizabeth said, annoyed. "But why do you have a miniature gong on your desk?!?"  
"Oh," Jack said, smugly. "That, dearest, is the gong which is found in the Fountain of Youth. Whoever enters the gate of the _Isle Fountaineis_ must ring that gong. He (or she) will then not be harmed until the area of the Fountain itself."  
Elizabeth was puzzled by that comment. "What do you mean by 'until the area of the Fountain itself'? You mean there will be dangers at the Fountain?" She was feeling a bit nervous about this adventure now.  
Jack was confused. "What, you expected this to be easy, simple, just ramble up and take the water? Aye, there be dangers at the Fountain. Dangers and horrors beyond your imagination. Why do you think no-one has ever succeeded in collecting the water??"  
By now Elizabeth was really scared. Dangers and horrors beyond her imagination? Then Elizabeth shook herself. She was a pirate king. She had been the leader of over one hundred pirates. She had already faced the weird and horrible, many times. Didn't she have a husband with no heart?! This shouldn't be too hard.  
"I'm in. When are we due course?"  
Jack smiled. "As soon as your ready, _your majesty."_  
Elizabeth smirked and then walked back on deck. "All hands to braces. Trim that sail, hurry!!!"  
The crew were happy to have Elizabeth back on board once again. Elizabeth turned around back to Jack, and stopped. Jack was glaring at her. "What?" Elizabeth asked, confused.  
"I am sure that this is my ship and therefore I give the orders." Jack then repeated Elizabeth's orders to the crew. "And now, Elizabeth, I am also sure that you are also part of my crew. Therefore you are also expected to work just as hard as the rest." Elizabeth nodded and started walking towards the sails. But Jack shook his head. "Nay, Elizabeth, your duties shall be different."Jack then pointed to the cabin.  
*

Elizabeth wiped her forehead, making sweat cling to her fingers. She was tired, annoyed, and worse of all, had a sore buttocks from sitting on the floor. Elizabeth was angry at Jack. Why couldn't she be on the deck, trimming the sails and checking the ropes? That's what she did – she was a pirate for God's sake. Her job was to run a ship and to pillage and plunder. It was NOT her job to be cleaning a Captains cabin.

After appointing Elizabeth to Jack's cabin, he supplied her with bucket, brush, and an old rag. He then instructed her to clean his cabin, throwing away all things unwanted and keeping anything worthful or sellable. For 3 hours Elizabeth had been at Jack's cabin, and it was nearly complete. She had been amazed at what she had found. Old clothes (certainly not Jacks), bits of junk, spare quills, merchant letters, boring objects, treasured love letters, gold, trinkets, anything. She had been amazed at the pile of junk to throw away, and, looking back over her work, saw that it was much, much cleaner than the space in front of her. Her work had payed out – the floor was empty, books in order on the shelf, the desk tidy. Now all she had to do was clean a humungous chest. Sighing, and using all her muscles, she opened it.

Elizabeth knew immediately that this was all Jacks stuff. There was a huge pile of it. And right on top was Jacks beloved pistol. Pulling out the pistol, she dove further into the chest. It was all his. Spare clothes, his sword, rings, lace, everything she recognised as Jacks. Amazed, she cleared out the box until there was just one thing in it. A single sheet of paper. This must either be worthless or precious to be on the bottom of the pile. Picking up the paper and reading it, she realised the paper was precious . Very precious.

The paper was a Letter of Marque.

But why would Jack want a Letter of Marque? Did Jack think that being a privateer meant that he was free to sail the seas? But Jack never took the easy way. He never wanted those Letters. So why did he have one now?

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, seeing if he had noticed her discovery. He was sitting at his desk, boots up, drinking a bottle of rum. He was staring at the gong, and muttering something that sounded mysteriously like ...._we pillage we plunder we don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho...._ . Turning back to the chest, Elizabeth had to decide wether she should reveal her findings or not. Will Jack be angry, or simply unaware. The Letters of Marque may not even be his for all she knew. But this was definitely a chest full of HIS things. Elizabeth decided not to ask, as she knew the probable answer – he stole it. Elizabeth put the Letters back at the bottom of the chest as if nothing had happened. She then piled everything back in, not daring to throw anything out. She then came across a small figure, and she recognised it. She picked it up, and held it in her palm. She squinted at it. Sure enough, there was the name, inscribed on the side. The cannons were in the exact spot they should be, the sails trimmed. In her palm was a miniature model of The _Black Pearl._

Elizabeth then thought of something – where _was _the _Black Pearl? _It was not a question she had thought about nor asked when she came onto the ship. But now it had occurred to her, it was a real mystery. She had thought that Jack would have it in his possession, as surely he couldn't lose it after 6 years. He wasn't that bad a Captain was he?

Obviously he was.


	4. Past Memories

This is the love chapter. Had to come in somewhere. Sorry!!! Please review and give me ideas!

Elizabeth turned around and saw that Jack was standing over her. She looked back up at him, unafraid. "Jack," she questioned, "where _is _the _Black Pearl?_"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, and a mixed emotion of anger, pain, and revenge came over his face. "That bastard Barbossa took it. The stupid blighter."

Elizabeth was confused. "How did he manage that, weren't you on the ship? Oh, they didn't mutiny you on that island _again _did they?"

"Oh, no. Thank God. No, after we dropped you off on that small island, we set a course to Tortuga, so the crew could get some drinks." Elizabeth knew that one of the _real _reasons was so that Jack could try and charm some more girls and get drunk. "We stopped at Tortuga, and made anchor there. The crew spent a night out, and the next morning we come back, and our ship's gone! I managed to find most of the crew but not that scallywag Barbossa. Seems he didn't party but instead snuck out and pilfered our ship. I'm going to find him and kill him when we get there, mark my words, which are, for once, truthful." Jack looked mutinous.

"Oh," Elizabeth said. At least now she knew where the _Black Pearl _was. Suddenly, Elizabeth rethought something Jack had said. "Jack, you said you would kill Barbossa _when we get there._ Is he searching for the Fountain too?"

"Oh, yes, luv. Barbossa will never give up trying to find what he wants. Aye, he be there, maybe around the same time as us. The mutineer wants the water for himself, so he can't die, again, but this time can taste food."

Elizabeth thought back to the first meeting she'd had with Barbossa. He had told her about how food turned to ash in his mouth, and he could not taste water or rum. This time, she knew, he would want the chance of living forever, but not in agony.

"But how is he going to find his way there – don't you have the charts?"

"Aye, I have the charts, but Barbossa knows these waters better than anyone – except for Davy Jones, and maybe by now your dear William."

William. The name pierced her heart, cutting a deep sore into it. Why did Jack have to mention him?!

"Barbossa will be on the waters now, sailing for _Isle Fountaineis_ , and I don't doubt he'll get there as quick as us. But if we meet him on the way, we'll commandeer the ship, and mutiny _him._ Ha ha."

Elizabeth saw the image of Barbossa walking the plank in her mind. _He deserves it, _she thought.

"So, how's that cleaning going?" Jack asked, smirking.

*

Jack sat in his cabin, his worn boots on the desk and his filthy hands behind his head. Ah, how great it was to see Elizabeth again. The last time he saw her was when she was leaving the _Black Pearl _to be with her husband on that lonesome island. That was six years ago, but Elizabeth hadn't changed at all. But what would happen if they _did _meet Will on the way? He didn't want to think about it. If he saw Elizabeth with Will again he would.......

Jack sat up, startled.

_What did I just think?!?!_

Jack was shocked. He thought back over all the times he'd been with Elizabeth – together. He remembered the Compass pointing towards the _Pearl _as he was escaping during the Kraken attack. He thought abut how he felt when Elizabeth left the ship to be Will. He remembered how he felt when Elizabeth climbed on board the ship a few days ago, how surprised and ecstatic he was. Most of all, he remembered the kiss he had received from Elizabeth. Why did he keep having these feelings?

And then it hit Jack like a full-blown cannon.

He was in love with Elizabeth Swann.

No, TURNER, he reminded himself. _Elizabeth_ _is married, and I can't do anything about it. _Once he thought over all the memories again, he couldn't believe that he was so stupid not to realize it. It was so clear. He felt happy whenever she looked at him. But what could he do about it? The answer was so simple it wasn't even worth thinking over.

Nothing.

Jack knew Elizabeth knew that he loved her, but not in that way. Elizabeth thought Jack only cared for her. He remembered her final words. '_Jack, it would never have worked out between us.'_

Jack sighed. He looked up from his hands and looked through the open door. Elizabeth was on the deck, leaning on the rail, staring out at the open sea. Jack imagined what was on her mind. Probably Will.

Bugger.

Jack swung his legs down from the desk and stood up. He had to occupy himself to stop himself thinking about Elizabeth. Jack took one look at his open Compass, then went out on deck.

*

Elizabeth looked up from the never-ending sea and up at Jack at the helm. He was looking through his soy-glass out towards the East. Jack was such a great man. If only he was a bit more mature.

She couldn't wait to see Will, see her reflection in those deep chocolate eyes, feel his soft lips on hers, having him hold her. The memories were so vivid, yet so far away. Feeling alone, she walked up the stairs to the helm. Jack was now looking down at his compass, comparing the arrow to the Navigational Charts. He had a frown on his face. Elizabeth approached slowly.

'Jack,' she said uncertainly.

'Yes, luv?' he replied, preoccupied.

'Am I able to......talk to you?'

For once Jack looked up. The look on his face was one full of worrying and sympathy.

Jack nodded. 'Come in my cabin. Gettin' chilly out here.'

Elizabeth followed Jack to his cabin. She stood uncertainly while Jack shut the door, sat at his desk, put his feet up, and drink from a rum bottle on his desk. He held the bottle out to her.

'No, thankyou,' she replied.

Jack shrugged and had another sip before putting the bottle down.

'Now, for what may I have the pleasure of your carbuncle?' he asked.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to explain what was on her mind. She decided to sum it up in three words.

'I miss Will.'

This cut a hole through Jack's heart but he ignored it and put a look of sympathy on his face.

'I'm sorry luv.'

Elizabeth was shocked. Jack actually sounded _sorry _for her.

'Trust me, if I have the chance to communicate with the _Flying Dutchman _or stand in the place of Will as a friend I shall,' Jack said softly. 'That's a promise.'

Elizabeth didn't know whether to believe and trust his promise or not.

'I'm just......It's like I'm losing him Jack. The memories of him are fading, and I don't even know whether he still loves me.' Elizabeth said quietly.

Jack shook his head. 'How can you think like that Elizabeth? Of course he still loves you. I know Will enough to know that he will never stop thinking about you.'

Jack stood up.

'You know, Jack,' Elizabeth said, 'when I was on that island, I really did miss you. You are a part of me, in more ways then one.'

'I'm flattered, luv.'

'You should be.'

Before Elizabeth knew what she was doing, she found herself moving towards Jack. She stopped a foot away from him. 'It's good to know that you're still the Captain I know and love.'

With that, Elizabeth pressed her mouth to Jack's. He wrapped her arms around him, pushing him back until he ran into the desk. To her amazement, it was Jack who broke the kiss. He stared at her, grinning.

'You really do miss him, don't you?' Jack said, half smirking, half in amusement.

Elizabeth was speechless. 'I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean.....It's just.......Will........I needed........someone....'

Jack shook his head. 'It's fine luv. I told you I'd stand in place of Will if need be.'

Elizabeth smiled, and gave Jack a hug. 'Do you really think we'll find him?' she whispered in his ear.

'Maybe, luv, maybe.'

Elizabeth released Jack and looked at him. She smiled.

'You know, you really are a good captain, Jack. I'm proud of you. I always knew you were a good man.


	5. The Reunion

'Ship ahoy!'

The call came from the crows nest, and stirred all the crew. Pirates came from below, deckhands stopped what they were doing, and all climbed onto the rail or into the rigging, leaning out to observe the vessel that was speeding towards them. Last to come out was the Captain, who took his spot on the helm, using his spy-glass to stare out at the oncoming ship. It appeared to be a pirate ship, with ragged sails and a devils mouth for a bow.

She was flying no colours.

Jack lowered his spy-glass slowly, and looked over at Elizabeth, standing with the other crew members. The ship was too far away to be identifiable to the naked eye and Jack was glad. He couldn't stand to see what Elizabeth would do once she found out it was her husbands' ship. In fact, if it was his way, he would turn around in the opposite direction and go speeding away from the ship. But having Will on his side against the oncoming attack against Barbossa could be a huge advantage. So, he must stop.

Jack instructed Cotton to steer the _Mantress _straight towards the oncoming vessel. Looking surprised but speechless, he nevertheless obeyed the Captains orders. The crew exchanged confused looks. Usually Jack would ignore an oncoming ship and pass it with many metres to spare in between, or go the other way. But to go straight towards it?!

And then the ship came close enough to reveal its identity. Everyone except Jack then cheered, and climbed into the rigging to signal the _Flying Dutchman _not to attack. Jack looked through his spyglass again, and could see William Turner Jr. standing at the helm with his father right beside him. Ahh, good old Bootstrap. Will Jr. had a smile on his face, and except for the scar on his heart and the fact that he wasn't dying, he looked no different to the last time Jack had seen him. Jack snuck a glance over to Elizabeth. Her hands were over her mouth, a look of pure shock on her face. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Jack walked down the stairs to the deck. He moved over to her.

'Are you alright, luv?' he asked softly. Jack could see disbelief all over her face. He didn't blame her for being nervous.

'It's just; I didn't to see him for another four years. I....it's....we...' Elizabeth stuttered. Jack nodded. He understood.

'Listen. I'll give you one day reunion, and then we get to business. We are already behind time and this will make us behind even more.' Jack instructed.

Elizabeth nodded.

'Wait,' she said, confused. 'You said business. What business could you _possibly _have with Will?'

'I have a plan,' Jack replied, grinning mischievously, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.

*

As soon as the two ships came side by side, a plank was drawn, connecting the two vessels. Elizabeth was the first person to run along the plank, followed closely by the entire crew. Elizabeth ran along the plank and jumped into Will's arms, giving him a huge kiss, obviously making up for the past six years and her time with Jack. After about thirty seconds they broke apart, staring into each others eyes. There was no need for either of them to speak; all was communicated in the silence. Will drew Elizabeth into a hug, holding her as if to never let her go, which he didn't plan on doing.

'I've missed you so much. I love you,' Elizabeth whispered in Will's ear. Will smiled, not replying. He didn't need to. He knew Elizabeth already knew his response.

Jack cleared his throat from behind the couple. He had patiently been waiting, giving the lovebirds their space, but now the reunion was over.

'I'm sorry to interrupt your little meeting but I must explain to Will the proposition in which I have explained to you, Elizabeth,' Jack stated. He looked serious, which did not suit him at all. Elizabeth wondered what this 'business' with Will really was. Now Jack addressed Will.

'I have promised both you and Elizabeth one day to reunite. After that, Will, I have business options I would like to propose to you, and I know you would want to listen.' Will looked as startled as Elizabeth at the idea of Jack and business. Jack continued, ignoring Will's disbelieving stare. 'After that we must waste no more time, as we are short enough already, and even shorter because of this side-trip. And now, lads,' Jack turned back to his crew, 'let's leave these two love-birds to themselves, 'ey?' Jack snickered and walked, or rather, swayed back onto the _Mantress, _leaving Will and Elizabeth to themselves.

*

A day later, Jack returned to the _Flying Dutchman _to find Will and Elizabeth waiting for him. Jack could tell they had taken advantage of the time they had. Elizabeth looked ecstatic. Her face was light up, her eyes bright, her smile returned and full. Jack was happy to see that. When Elizabeth had reunited with Jack on the _Mantress, _she had been a mess, circles under her eyes, and depression and loneliness written all over her face. It was good to see her so happy.

Jack walked up to Will. He, too, looked happy.

'Thankyou, Jack, for giving us that day. It's good to see your still the ... ah...good hearted captain that you....ah.....always were.' Will smiled at Jack.

'Happy to be of service. Good to see your damsel in distress no longer. I always told you I'd do the right thing in the end, but once again you didn't believe me.' Jack smirked. Will grinned.

'And now, Will. Our bargain.'

Will nodded. He started to walk forward towards Jack. Elizabeth held onto him. Will turned and kissed her lightly. 'I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I must go.'

Elizabeth nodded, but still seemed reluctant to let go. Jack nodded, and walked back onto the _Mantress, _Will following close behind. The entire crew of both ships were silent, watching the two captains crossing the plank, into Jacks cabin.

Jack shut the door behind Will. Will started thanking Jack as soon as it was shut. 'Jack, thankyou, It's been so long, you've looked after her well, I've missed her so much, but Jack, you didn't...how did she get onto the ship? You didn't go and find her did you? How...?' The questions kept coming. Jack held up his hand to silence Will.

'I have not touched her,' Jack declared, half-truthfully. _He_ had not touched _her_. 'She was left perfect for you, mate. And I did not go to find her. It appeared that she had come to find _me_, not the other way around. She came in a dinghy. We met in the ocean, I let her aboard. She held no objections. I haven't done a thing to her. Savvy?' Jack confirmed. Will nodded.

'And now this business. Does it have something to do with treasure? The _Pearl?_ Davy Jones Locker?' Will chuckled. But Jack did not seem in the mood to laugh.

'In order to your question, yes and no. Now, dear William, tell me something. Have you noticed, or rather, _not _noticed who is on, or, _not_ on my ship?'

Will looked confused for a second. 'Barbossa.'

'Exactly. Which is good and bad. Good because he can't steal my position as CAPTAIN, and bad because he has the _Pearl. _Again. Also, he is on the hunt for what I want.'

'Which is?' Will questioned.

'The Fountain of Youth,' Jack grinned.

'Oh, yeah, Elizabeth mentioned something about a Fountain. But, um, Jack, why is Barbossa a problem. You have the Charts.' Will had noticed the Map spread out over Jack's desk. 'And the Compass.'

'Ah, yes' Jack confirmed, 'but Barbossa knows these waters better than I do. I have a feeling that he knows exactly where the Fountain lies, and his knowledge of waters and passages is far greater than mine, which could proceed him to arrive before us with that knowledge, whether I have the map or not. And, he got a head start, and now an even greater advantage with this stop.' Jack shook his head.

Will nodded. He understood Jack's plan. It made sense. 'So you want me to find the Fountain before Barbossa and bring you back the water. Easy.'

Jack shook his head. 'Where would the adventure in that be? No. I have a different plan. Is there a way that you're cursed ship could somehow find the _Pearl _and take it down, or rather, take Barbossa down? It would be great if you could keep the ship.' Jack explained.

Will thought for a minute. 'It could work. Though I must warn you. If I do find him, I would have to take him down using the first option – blowing the ship to smithereens. There's no other way. But, yes, your plan is possible. But I have one proposition. Elizabeth comes with me.'

Jack studied Will's face. He was so desperate to keep Elizabeth. But Jack shook his head. 'I'm sorry Will. But even though you're desperate you know that she doesn't have the ability to sink under the waves like you do. And I know also that during the battle you would worry about her getting hurt and that would put your guard down. She must stay on the ship. I really am sorry. When you finish your job, come back, and if you choose to continue the journey with us, you can have Elizabeth on the _Dutchman. _Pretty fine deal, don't you reckon?'

Will knew Jack was right, once again. He would have to wait until _after _he exploded the _Pearl _until he got his wife back.

Will sighed. Elizabeth was meant to wake up to her whole husband each day, have children running around her feet, and go walking on the beach in the sunset. A perfect happy ending. One every woman dreams of. Instead Elizabeth woke up alone, and when she did see her husband, after ten years, he didn't have a heart. That was not the planned life for a governor's daughter. But Will had to remind himself that even though in heritage she was a governor's daughter, her real life was that of a pirate, and this was the life she had chosen. It was not the perfect happy ending that every girl wanted but it was one she had chosen, and Will could not change that. But still, she deserved better....

Will shook himself out of his reverie. Feeling determined, he announced his answer.

'I'll do it.'

'Then, we have an accord?' Jack asked, extracting his hand.

Will shook it. It was never good to make deals with Jack Sparrow, but this was for his wife.

*

After Jack explained the plan to the crews and Elizabeth, the couple had to say goodbye. Elizabeth was glad that she knew that see her husband again very soon. After a few kisses, hugs and 'I love you's ', it was time for the Captains final words. Jack walked towards Will and shook his hand.

'Thanks again. Oh, and make sure you see Barbossa's brains on the deck. That bastard deserves to die painfully.' Behind Will, Jack saw Elizabeth nod. She agreed wholeheartedly with Jack.

Soon the plank was raised and the _Flying Dutchman _and the _Mantress _were moving their separate ways. Jack watched the _Dutchman. _He heard Will shout 'DOWN!!!' and saw the ship sink below the pressing waves. Soon the _Mantress _was the only ship on the horizon. Elizabeth was still smiling with tears in her eyes when Jack walked over to her.

'Thankyou for not mentioning what I did, Jack. I really appreciate it. I don't know what would have happened if he found out.' Elizabeth stammered.

Jack held up a hand. 'According to me, nothing happened. I'm just glad to see you're happy again. I really missed your smile.'

'Thankyou, Jack.' Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek. Smiling, she walked away. Jack whistled, thought how much of a lucky bastard Will was and turned back into his cabin.


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

Will stared out onto the open horizon. Still nothing. The same scene which he had seen for the past few days. Open water, stretching on for ever. This was Will's home, but he was starting to have second thoughts about this trip. Where in the world was Barbossa? Will had travelled on endless seas for days, but had seen not a sight of Barbossa or the _Black Pearl. _Will knew the ocean like the back of his hand but either he had passed him or, on the more likely possibility, he was already at the island. And that brought bile up Will's throat. But what would Jack say if Will returned to him reporting that Barbossa was already on _Isle Fountaineis, _probably already drinking the magical water. Will would never live with himself if Barbossa drunk that water.

Will thumped his hand down on the rail. He gritted his teeth. _Where is that god-damned ship?!?!?!?!_

Staring out at the water again, he thought of Elizabeth. He must succeed, for her sake. He must have _her _drink the water, and then she can be with him forever. That is how it is meant to be. Will had a thought. If Jack was after the water, he would only want it for himself. But maybe, if he ventured after it as well, he could take some for Elizabeth, as he knew Jack never would. But should he turn against his friend?

He knew the answer.

Probably.

But Jack had offered him to travel with them. There was no need to fight _against _Jack if he could fight _with _him _against _Barbossa. Then he could still get the water for Elizabeth, and not be in danger of death by Jack.

Will nodded to himself. Yes, that was the plan. No, all I need to do is find this damned ship, blow it to smithereens and then return to my wife. _IF ONLY I COULD FIND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Will was starting to get really frustrated. But there was nothing else he could do. He would sail one more day, and if there was no luck, then he was returning to the _Mantress _to inform Jack that Barbossa was probably at the island. Will was relieved.

He had a plan. At last.

*

Jack waited for Will. He felt good inside. He had struck a bargain, and very soon he would be immortal. What a wonderful life. The only annoying part was that he didn't get to kill Barbossa himself.

Bugger.

He would have loved to see that traitor die at his own hands, a bullet once again through his chest. Or maybe he would be more creative. Maybe he would torture him slowly, cutting of an arm or a leg. But Jack knew he could never do that, no matter how bad a person was, torturing them slowly. It would have to be less creative, maybe cutting off, what, a head? And that beard. It had to go.

Jack sighed. He couldn't do anything creative about killing Barbossa. Will had gone to do the job for him, so then to free the path to the Fountain. Great.

Jack looked over the deck. Elizabeth, of course, was shouting orders to the crew, who quickly obeyed. Jack chuckled. His crew was scared of a girl! But Jack didn't blame them. Elizabeth could be fierce when she wanted to be. Jack could tell that Elizabeth was back to her normal self. Taking charge of everyone was just one of the symptoms of that personality.

Just then Jack spotted something. A man was floating in the water, lying on a plank of wood. He must be one of Barbossa's crew, Jack thought. "Man overboard!" Jack shouted. Most of the crew ran to the starboard side, leaning over the rail to identify the man. No-one recognized him, but threw a rope and hauled him onto the deck anyway. The man wasn't breathing.

'He's dead?' Gibbs asked.

Jack studied the man's features. He wasn't what you'd call thin, he had a thick build. He had a slight beard and shoulder-length dark thick hair, which was now streaming with water. He was wearing what was clearly typical pirate clothing – knee-length boots, thick belt, vest, glove, open shirt. He had a pistol and sword attached to his waste. These were removed and studied by the crew. He also had on him what appeared to be a small black case of some sort. Jack pulled it off the man and opened it. The box was black leather on the outside, but the inside was a bright red.

That was because inside was a finger.

Jack gasped. The crew stopped looking at the weapons and stared at Jack. Elizabeth circled around Jack and looked over his shoulder. She, too, made a sound of utter astonishment. Jack made a quick decision. He decided to keep quiet about his find.

He looked back at the crew. 'Just, ah, a beautiful, um, piece of lace.' Jack could tell the crew didn't believe him. Jack looked at Elizabeth, who looked back at him. She decided to play along with him. "Oh my, _such _a piece of lace. It must be for his wife. Oh, Captain, may I please keep it?' Elizabeth put on a pleading face.

Jack shrugged, secretly laughing inside. 'Of course, luv. This man appears to be dead, and so you may have it.' Elizabeth clapped her hands together, took the box and ran into the Captain's cabin. The rest of the crew gave a wary eye to Jack, who shrugged, then followed Elizabeth into his cabin. Before entering, he took one last look at the man. The man's eyes appeared to flicker. Jack shook his head then entered the cabin. The crew returned to what they were doing. The man stayed lying on the deck.

In the Captain's cabin, Elizabeth and Jack once again opened the box. Elizabeth was still stunned. "Jack, who's do you think it is? Who would seriously put a finger in a box and tie it to a dead man? It's..........torturous.'

Jack eyed the finger. He couldn't make sense of it. Elizabeth was still talking. '.......a dead man floating in oceans water? We haven't seen another ship for days. The horizon is empty. Its not possible.'

Jack had heard that phrase many times. 'Not probable.' Jack said slowly. He then remembered the man's flickering eyes. He knew that they weren't that far from land. Jack had a sudden thought.

'Elizabeth I don't think the man is dead.' Before Elizabeth could ask how Jack had rushed out the door, Elizabeth following close behind. Jack knelt down by the man. He shook him by the shoulders. The man did not stir. 'Jack, I think your mistaken,' Elizabeth said quietly. Jack didn't say anything. Instead, he drew his sword, and said loudly to Elizabeth "I might just kill him now then, get it over and done with.' He started to lower his sword, and just before it slashed the man's head off his eyes flickered open.

'Ha ha' Jack said triumphantly. "I knew you were faking. Master Gibbs!' Jack called. The first mate came over. He was stunned when he saw the apparently 'dead' man awake. "Lock this man in the brig. I will question him soon.'

'Aye aye cap'n,' Gibbs replied. He grabbed the man's arms and dragged him down the stairs to the brig. Jack waited on the deck for a few minutes.

Elizabeth looked at him. 'How did you know, Jack? How could you tell?'

Jack looked at her. 'Simple, Liz. I knew the man was a pirate, but I also knew he was one of Barbossa's. Don't ask me how I could tell, I just could. And I knew that finger was meant for my eyes, as a warning. As I was going into the cabin, I saw the man's eyes flicker, so I knew he wasn't dead. I believe Barbossa sent him as a warning or to somehow kill me. Either one. I'm going to go talk to him.' Throughout Jack's whole explanation Elizabeth had just stared at Jack, dumbfounded. Elizabeth had no idea how Jack could work out these things. Shrugging, Elizabeth followed Jack down the stairs.

In the brig, a bench had been set down for the prisoner to sit on. Jack stood outside the bars and looked at the man. He was a sad sight. No matter. Jack cleared his throat. The man looked up at him. Jack could see in his eyes that he was just a peasant, pleading for him not to kill him, which, true enough, is exactly what he did. The man even got down on his knees right next to the bars. Jack looked down on him.

'Please, sir, don't kill me. I am just a poor pirate, sent by another to warn you to stay away. That was my message.' What a pathetic sight, Jack thought. This man was no real pirate. This man is just worthless.

'Was this pirate, by any chance, Captain Barbossa?'

'Yes sir. He ventured to the Fountain of Youth, and knew that you were after it too. He sent me to you to warn you to "Stay well away or you'll be sent to Davy Jones Locker. Again." That's what he said.'

'Is there anything else you would like to add?'

'No, sir. That's all.'

Jack could tell the man was lying. He knew how to get information out of him. He looked at Elizabeth. 'Well, then, I guess you are no further use to us.' Jack drew his sword, and unlocked the cell door. Elizabeth too drew her sword. 'Where do you reckon, Elizabeth, through the heart or the head?' he asked casually.

Elizabeth snickered. 'I reckon painfully, Captain, through the head.'

The man started to shake. 'No, please no. Okay, I overheard the Captain saying something.'

Elizabeth and Jack paused.

'He said something about the water only giving life.'

Jack sighed. 'You idiot, that's the whole point of the Water. To give immortality, or LONG LIFE!!!'

The man shook his head. 'No, he said that the water would not redeem injury.'

Jack saw the light. 'Which means-'

'The water will not stop you dying from attack. Only long life.' Elizabeth concluded. Jack nodded.

'Thankyou, man. Now tell me something else. Where was Captain Barbossa when you were thrown overboard?'

'He was in his cabin. The crew threw me over.'

'No no you idiot. Where abouts was the ship?'

'Not too far from land. He was heading in a North-West direction, and he was happy. Very happy.'

'How long ago was this?' Elizabeth.

'About 2 days ago.'

Jack looked at Elizabeth. 'Barbossa must be near _Isle Fountaineis_. He will go in there, take the water, and come back out. Alive. I only hope that he doesn't know about the gong.'

'He knows,' the man volunteered.

'Bugger. He's probably in there already. And were still a couple of days away. We can only hope Will found him and blasted him before he entered.'

Jack and Elizabeth turned to exit. 'What about me?' the prisoner cried. Jack turned and thumped him on the head, knocking him out. He shut the cell door again.

'I'll get Gibbs to throw him overboard later. Thanks again!' He said to the unconscious man.

Elizabeth laughed and turned, stepping up into the sunlight. Jack gave one last look at the man, kicked him, and then followed Elizabeth onto the deck.

*

One day later, the _Flying Dutchman _was spotted sailing towards the _Mantress._ Looking through the spyglass, Jack could tell that Will had not been able to find Jack. Will had a grim expression on his face, his mouth pulled into a frown. He was carefully steering the _Dutchman _across the ocean.

A few minutes later, the ships were alongside each other. Jacks fears were confirmed.

'I'm sorry Jack. I couldn't find the damned ship anywhere. I looked across, I swear, the whole ocean. Nothing.' Jack nodded.

'Don't worry mate. We had a little visitor. Barbossa decided to send his regards through a half-dead man. With an amputated finger attached. The prisoner told us that Barbossa was not far from _Isle Fountaineis_ and we figure he is probably near or in there already. Our only hope was your diversion, but we must act quickly. Oh, some more shocking yet helpful news. You can still die even if you drink the water. It only gives long life. So, I say we sail to the island, and if we meet Barbossa coming out we slash him. Savvy?'

Will agreed. He still wanted to see Barbossa dead.

'Now, where's my Compass?' Jack walked to his cabin, opened his compass and studied its point.

It was pointing in the opposite direction to the island.

But Jack knew exactly what it was pointing at. And no, it wasn't Elizabeth.

Jack picked up his rum bottle. The Compass swivelled. Jack grinned. He chugged down the rum. Elizabeth and Will watched him. Jack offered them the bottle. They shook their heads. Jack shrugged and took another mouthful. He set the bottle down. He looked at Will and Elizabeth watching him.

'What?' he asked.

Elizabeth and Will shook their heads, smirking.

Jack, too, grinned.

Finally, everything was set. 


	7. The Weary Path

Jack lowered his spyglass.

Land. At last.

Looking again, Jack searched for a dark ship with black sails. No such object was in sight.

Bugger.

Jack swivelled around, his spyglass still upon his eye. He could see the _Flying Dutchman _a few metres away from his ship.....another swivel......open water.......ARGHH!!!

Jack jerked down the spyglass, whacking his nose. Rubbing it, he looked upon the sight which had scared him. Elizabeth was standing right in front of him. Her face had been what he had seen in the spyglass, right in front of it. Well, that was a bit of a shock. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

'Jack, you have got to be kidding me. You're scared of a girl?! Ha ha' Elizabeth laughed.

'Yes, your presence has always frightened me Elizabeth. Now what can I do to greet your presence?' Jack asked in way of question.

'I would like to be in attendance of the shore party, Captain. I believe I have the capability to fight whatever monsters lay ahead on the island.' Elizabeth looked fierce, like the pirate king she truly was. Jack thought of Elizabeth slashing swords with faceless monsters. He shrugged. It could do him no harm.

'And how would your dearly beloved feel about this.....plan of yours?'

'I wouldn't really call it a plan. I'm sure he trusts me.'

'Yes but would he see fit to see you fighting against unimaginable horrors?'

'I'm a pirate – it shouldn't matter.'

'No, luv. You're his wife. So now it _does _matter.'

Elizabeth thought about this. Jack was right. Will cared a lot for her and did anything to protect her _before _they were married. Now he would put his life on the line for her, and probably would not be happy to see her fight. But it was her nature. He must understand that.

Finally Jack nodded. 'As you wish, Ms. Turner. But if anyone asks I had nothing to do with your decision.' Elizabeth nodded.

Gibbs walked over to the pair. 'Sir, the land is in reach. Shall we send a shore party down?'

Jack looked once again to the island. 'Not yet, master Gibbs. Cotton,' he instructed to the mute pirate,' move over. There's going to be tough inland rivers that we will navigate up and narrow paths. I'll take it from here.' With no objection Cotton moved over from the wheel, and Jack took his place. He could see the island moving faster towards him. "Will, 'he called out to the _Dutchman, _'There be tough navigation ahead. Follow my lead.'

'Aye, Jack,' was Will's response. Jack instructed the crew to slow the ship down.

The island entrance was approaching.

Jack sailed towards a spread of trees on the coast of the island. A few metres away the rest of the crew could see a gap in between the thicket. A river ran through the trees. It was narrow, but had room for a ship to pass through.

Jack sailed through the opening. Will followed closely behind. The circle of trees completely enclosed them. There were huge cliffs behind the trees, making the cover even more absolute.

Everyone, including the two captains, stared at the space where the sky was meant to be, marvelling at the green light of the trees.

Everyone, including Jack, also completely forgot about the gong.

The gong had not been in plain sight; otherwise Jack would have well remembered it. But the magic and beauty of the forest had rid him of all memories of it. It was placed in an indent in one of the cliffs. If Jack had looked at his Compass, he would have seen the arrow swivel around behind him, pointing in the opposite direction.

The direction of the gong.

But Jack had not or did not look at his Compass. After finishing marvelling at the view he had tougher worries then beautiful scenery. He had a tough, narrow river before him. And it was about to get a lot tougher because of the magic the gong had protruded.

Jack was trying to navigate the _Mantress _around large rocks sitting in the river. Twigs and branches soon followed. And then the currents came. Unaware to Jack, the gong's presence had made the path even worse for Jack. He had to pay constant attention to not hit the trees beside him, slow down and have Will run into him, or go down the currents too fast to have the ship damaged. It was hard. The currents were so fast that it was hard to manoeuvre the ship correctly. Jack saw slices of wood spray up with the ocean as he crashed into the water.

Jack looked at the crew. Everyone was holding on for their dear lives, staring ahead or at the ocean below, as if it was about to become their new home. He didn't blame them. He was starting to doubt his sailing skills as well.

And then came the worst of them all.

Men, or monsters, tribal, by the look of them, appeared at the tops of the cliffs just behind the trees. They pulled out bows from behind their backs and stretched arrows into them. Then they took fire. A rain of arrows showered the two ships. There weren't too many of the 'men' but they were quick to reload, so their was a line of never-ending arrows.

'Take cover!' Jack hollered. He was a bit too late. Half the crew were crouching below the rail, under any shelter they could find. The other half were all below decks. This soon became most of the crew.

Elizabeth, Cotton, Gibbs, Marty, a man picked up in Tortuga and Jack were the only crew left on deck. They had bravely stepped up to Jack to see if he needed help with the sailing, as Jack too was trying to take cover and steer at the same time. Jack shouted at them to get below decks but they could see the truth in his eyes. He needed help.

An arrow whistled past Jack's head and he ducked. The wheel spined slightly. He held on, his knuckles turning white. Elizabeth crouched over to Jack.

'Captain', she yelled, 'we need to get under cover!'

'No, we be nearly there now.' Jack yelled back.

'Are you insane!?There's only the river for as far as I can see ahead. How can there b-'

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence. Looking ahead, she had spotted a strip of land in the middle of the river. 'Oh.'

Jack grinned. But his grin was soon cut short by another arrow which nicked his neck. He felt a rip in his skin, and could feel something hot running down his neck. But he couldn't worry about it now. He had to get the smidgen of land!

The sand was drawing closer. Jack instructed Gibbs to inform Will to stop when signalled. Gibbs agreed uncertainly.

Jack looked up from the wheel, and saw Cotton, Elizabeth, Marty and 'Tortuga' (the guy picked up in Tortuga) al scurrying around on deck, preparing to stop. Jack tried turning the wheel to move closer to the edge of the river, so as Will could pull in along side him. The wheel only moved slightly. Jack looked at it. Then he saw what the problem was. An arrow was stuck in one of the spokes! Oh god, thought Jack. Now is not the best time for this!

Jack lowered his head and tried to pull out the arrow. His distraction caused him to send his ship into a rock. He saw the end of the bow go flying. Uh, oh.

Without taking his eyes of the path, Jack lowered his arm and tried again to pull out the arrow. No luck. He pulled out his sword and cut o the arrow tip. The wheel spun free.

The other way.

Jack tried, using all his strength to steer the wheel to the right. The sand was only about 20 metres away. The ship slowly started turning.

15 metres.

He wasn't going to make it. The ship was edging too slowly.

10 metres.

Jack literally spun the wheel enough to make the ship bang into the bank of the river. He was only a metre way for the bank but he needed it to be touching if Will had any luck of drawing up to the sand as well.

5 metres.

Grunting, Jack spun the wheel fully around. Only half a metre till the edge.

2 metres.

_BANG!!!_

The ship whacked into the side of the river.

_BANG!!!_

The ship blew full speed into the sand, and Jack looked over to see the _Dutchman _drawing in too.

The men were still firing. Jack saw an arrow move straight to Elizabeth. 'Duck!' he shouted.

'What?' she asked.

Jack jumped at her, sliding her to the ground. An arrow flew over her. 'Sorry,' he apologized, climbing off her. The arrow men shouted then ran off. But Jack knew that they would be back.

But for now they had made it. And survived. The crew of both crews appeared from below and cheered for joy.

It was then that Jack remembered the gong.

Bugger.

*

On the land, two rowboats sat side-by-side, facing away from the congregational party. This was made up of Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs, Bootstrap Bill and Marty. They were the ones who were going along to fight. The rest of the crew had doubts.

'There's a whole crew of them and only 6 of you!'

'They kill you easily! Pick you off one by one.'

'How can you defeat them?!'

Jack raised a hand. 'Is there anyone else who _wants _to come?' he questioned.

Everyone was silent. Then Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Maccus, Ratlin and Hadras raised their hand. (P.s. Last 3 from Will's crew). Jack nodded. 'Fine then. 6 will go in one boat, the other 6 in the other boat. But we'll need experienced sailors in both boats. These waters be no easier then the ones we just passed through. But I believe that we won't have tribal's attacking us this time. Will, Bootstrap, Gibbs, Ragetti, and you two fish people,' he pointed to Maccus and Ratlin, 'you will be going in _that _boat.' Jack pointed to the rowboat on the far left. 'Elizabeth, Marty, Pintel, Cotton, fish-face and myself will go in _that_ boat.' He pointed o the boat on the far right. Jack turned to Will.

'I trust your navigational skills be as good in a row boat as in a ship. But, I must warn you of something, William. I am only bringing you because I need your navigational skills down this river. You must remember that you can not step ashore for another few years. So, regrettably, you must stay with the boats down at the bottom. You cannot help fight. I'm sorry but that is what you get for cutting out your heart. And now, follow my lead, 'eh?' Will nodded. He understood.

The pirates climbed into their designated boats. Jack sat at the oars in the right boat, Will in the left. 'Alright then,' Jack shouted. 'Shouldn't be as long as the river on the way. Only about two miles. Let's go!'

Pintel pushed Jack's boat off the shore, before climbing in himself. Maccus did the same for the other boat.

The first fifty metres were simple, flat with a few obvious rocks which could easily be avoided. But then the river started moving faster, gaining speed every metre. Jack had to rotate his oars t ether way so as to slow the boat down. It didn't help very much. Will was having trouble as well. 'How much further?' he called over the running rapids. 'Not far now,' Jack shouted back.

To Jack's relief, his belief had proven true. The tribal men had not returned. Jack wondered why. Maybe the gong's magic only worked for the firs course of the river? But that didn't sound likely. Maybe the men would return on the way back? Who knows? All that Jack knew was that sometime those men would be back. On them.

Jack saw a huge branch sticking out of the river up ahead. He scooped one oar in the water to try and turn the boat. The boat missed, but only just. Jack felt a stick scrape across his _other _cheek. Great, now he had _two _bloody cheeks. He only hoped Elizabeth didn't notice.

Jack looked up ahead and nearly whooped for joy. He could see land not fifty metres away. But he had to get there first.

More rocks, smaller this time, had joined the large rocks in the river. Jack tried to avoid them but he occasionally felt a scrape along the bottom of the boat.

And then water started leaking in. Oh no. There was a hole in the boat.

Jack tried pulling the oars faster whilst the rest of the crew started to bail with whatever – hats, hands, shoes, anything. Just before Jack pulled up on the land the boat gave a mighty lurch and a huge spout of water flooded in. Jack then drew in on the sand. Will anchored in next to him.

They had arrived.

The only problem now was how they were going to get back up.


	8. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: **AllPirates of the Caribbeans belong to Disney

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Maccus, Ratlin and Hadras all moved off the shoreline and onto flat ground. They looked around. They were still surrounded by forest, thicker then ever. Trees, bush, grass, all kinds of vegetation lined the edge. As well as God-knows-what else.

Jack and Elizabeth turned to Will. 'Mind the boats,' he instructed.

Elizabeth's parting remark was a kiss. 'Be safe,' she whispered.

'Always,' he replied in the same tone.

The party started walking across thick dirt which floated off the ground onto their boots. Their shoes left tracks in the dirt behind them. They were quiet, no one making even a whisper. All knew that some unknown dangers lied head.

Jack still had one question on his mind. Where was the _Black Pearl_? Jack hadn't seen it tied on the edge of the island neither anywhere along the river. And this was now a dirt track. Barbossa couldn't have put it anywhere else.

Unless Barbossa had already left the island.

But Jack had only been behind him by one day. Barbossa wouldn't have had enough time to be in and out of the island. The dangers were called 'unimaginable', but surely it would have taken awhile to overcome them?

Jack shook his head. Barbossa had to be in here somewhere. Jack would find him and kill him. He vowed that. And then Jack would take back his ship. Again. For good this time.

Jack started to walk slower. The other's also slowed and looked at him. 'What is it Jack,' Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

'It seems.....strange that nothing has attacked us or harmed us in any way. It was not like I expected.'

'But that's good, isn't it?' Gibbs queried.

Jack shook his head. 'No. When there should be danger and there's not that's _never _a good sign.'

Gibbs kept that in mind.

'I wonder where he could be,' Elizabeth mused. Jack knew who she meant.

'Aye, I was just thinking that, luv, and I have absolutely no idea as to the answer.'

They kept walking in silence again, each thinking what he (or she) would do when they saw Barbossa. In all minds were ways to kill him.

Jack was starting to feel unnerved. It had been about thirty minutes, and still there was nothing but piercing silence. The others, too, were getting worried.

And then they had a blockage. Thicket spread across the path, cutting them off.

'It's a dead end,' Elizabeth observed.

Jack kept moving forward, drawing his sword and batting away the shrub. The others stared after him, then followed, each pulling out their swords and cutting down the leaves or bush in their path.

After awhile Jack stopped. Elizabeth ran into him, and made everyone else stop too. 'What is it?' came Pintel's voice from the back of the line.

'Listen,' Jack instructed. Everyone obeyed the Captain, and then started. They could hear Barbossa's voice, yelling loudly, as if to a crowd of people. The voice sounded triumphant.

That could only mean one thing.

Jack started running, Elizabeth following close behind, along with everyone else. They only had little time. Barbossa had a way of playing with his 'food', or in this case, water. He was known to make a huge speech before he did something dramatic or life-changing. And this was certainly life changing. But the crew had to get there in time, _before _he drunk the water. But how much time did they have?

After a few minutes of running, Jack burst out of the jungle. He stopped just before he ran into a pirate, obviously one of Barbossa. Said man himself was standing upon a huge rock, speaking out to the on gathered pirates. Jack did a rough count. About twenty. Behind him the party had all come to a stop, looking over each other's shoulders as to see the gathering. But then Pintel, who was at the back of the line, stumbled on a rock whilst on his toes, and bumped into Maccus, who was in front of him. The party was squashed together so a domino effect took place. But unluckily, this made Jack just touches the man in front, who turned around. He yelled in warning.

Barbossa looked up. He looked furious to see Jack there, once again stealing his moment of glory and triumph. But so be it. Barbossa put his bottle aside for the moment.

'Jaaack,' he drawled. 'What ye be doin' here Jack?'

'Well that's really none of your business is it? Anyway I would have thought it was quite obvious but to a shallow-minded cursed man like you obviously did not. '

Barbossa snorted. 'I know what you want Jack. But you can't have it. For years I've wanted to be immortal, live forever, but still be fully alive. The curse worked but we could taste naught but ash. This is my final chance, and I'm not going to have you ruin it for me Jack. I am a legendary pirate, and legendary I will stay. You are just an obstacle in my path.'

Jack grimaced. 'I can't believe we are at this again, mate. We've been there, done that _way _too many times. It can't be doin' any good for your health.'

Barbossa frowned at him. 'What would _you _of all people know about health? Or hygiene?! You're not standing in my way this time Jack.

Barbossa drew out a vile from his coat. Jack could see it filled with a clear liquid. The Water of Youth! Barbossa popped the lid, than downed the fluid. Barbossa looked around at them.

'Ha ha, you're too late Jack. I'm now immortal. Boys, get the crew. I want Sparrow for myself!'

Barbossa's men started moving towards the party. They stayed put, ready for the challenge. Elizabeth leaned up to Jack. 'I'm going with you. I'll let you kill Barbossa but I want to be there to see him die,' Elizabeth whispered in his ear. Jack nodded. He could use some help.

Barbossa's men suddenly lunged. Jack and Elizabeth ducked and moved slyly to the side, stepping around the mob. Jack saw his crew leap forward to take the prey. He was glad that he didn't have a group of frightened bilge rats. Jack kept moving, holding onto Elizabeth's arm to guide her forward. Barbossa was waiting for them, still on his rock. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth.

'Ah, Jack. You need help to fight me? That's weak, Jack.'

But Elizabeth stood her ground. 'I did not come to help fight. I came to watch you DIE!'

Elizabeth ran forward and drew her sword at the same time. She slashed at Barbossa, who repeated the movement. But Jack was annoyed. He, too, pulled out his sword, but nudged Elizabeth out of the line of Barbossa's sword.

'What are you doing?!' she screamed.

'This is my fight. Help if I get hurt.' Jack instructed.

Elizabeth crossed her arms like a little girl. 'No!' she objected. But then she had a thought. 'Alright, Jack, I'll be right over here,' she shouted to him and then ran off to go help fight. After killing one of Barbossa's men, Elizabeth sneaked over behind the rock that Barbossa in front of. Sword in hand, she screamed and ran out from the rock, ready to cut Barbossa's back. But Barbossa had heard her scream and turned, swiping the air. Elizabeth blocked, then started to parry with Barbossa. Jack just stood there, wondering what to do.

Whilst this was going on, Jack's small crew had slowly started to overpower Barbossa's crew. There were only a few left, and these few were having troubles with the fighting, now as each person had either one or two of Jack's crew on them. They were having serious doubts.

Barbossa was fighting Elizabeth, with his back turned to Jack. Elizabeth saw Jack raise his hand, and lowered her guard for a few seconds. That was all that Barbossa needed. He plunged his sword into Elizabeth's leg. She cried out in pan and fell to the ground, clutching the wound. Jack looked at Elizabeth and then at Barbossa, who was still staring at his prey. Jack knew what to do. He brung his sword up to Barbossa's back, then stabbed it in. Barbossa cried out. He swivelled around, his sword still in his back. It was poking out through the front of his shirt. Jack drew it back out.

'That was for the first time you mutinied me,' Jack said.

He plunged the sword through Barbossa's chest again.

'That was for stealing my ship.'

He pulled it out again and jabbed it back in.

'And that,' he grunted, 'was for stealing my position as Captain. You might have _been _legendary, Barbossa, but now your nothing but dead.'

Barbossa now had several holes in his chest. Staring open mouthed at Jack, he fell to the ground.

The rest of Barbossa's crew dropped their weapons. Jack had won. They agreed to join Jack's crew. Jack now felt a much happier man. But then he heard a whimper.

Elizabeth.

Jack knelt down by her side. Her right leg was covered in blood. He took his piece of cloth off his hand and wrapped it around her leg. 'Are you okay?' he asked seriously. Elizabeth nodded.

'It's not a deep cut. It'll he'll. Thankyou, Jack, for helping me. I wanted to kill him but obviously I didn't have it in me.' Elizabeth whispered.

'Darling, you had it in you. He just got you first. But he's dead now. I made sure of that.'

Elizabeth looked over to where Barbossa was lying on the ground. He was a bloody mess. She grimaced. The rest of Jack's crew came over to Jack.

'Jack, the water!' Gibbs reminded him. Jack nodded.

'You guys stay here. I must get the water alone.' But Elizabeth wouldn't hear of it.

'Jack, I am going with you.'

'Luv, you're hurt-'

'I can stand it. You're not leaving without me.'

Jack sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this argument. He agreed. The crew also agreed to stay at the battlefield. They had no intensions of going anywhere near danger, and they didn't really believe that the water really _did _give long life. It was just a _bit _out of reach of their belief.

Jack gave Elizabeth a hand up, and when she was up she dusted herself down. Jack looked doubtful.

'I'm fine, really,' she assured him.

'Than let's get going!'

*

Will waited anxiously at the boats. He hated this torture – not being able to step on land. He loved the sea, but sometimes he needed a break.

Will started chewing on his thumbnail, hoping Elizabeth didn't get hurt in any way. He would never forgive himself if she had. It would be his fault. He should never have let her go with the shore party. Now Will thought of it, Elizabeth was very certainly going to get hurt, and that worried Will.

Will stretched over the benches in one of the boats, placing his hands behind his head. Now all he had to do was wait for the party to come back.

Suddenly a glimmer caught Will's eye. He sat up. The sun was reflecting of something bright. He peered through the trees. And that's when he saw it. Another river, hiding behind a thin layer of trees. Glancing around to make sure the party wasn't nearing, he picked up two oars and started to row the boat towards the river, drawing his sword to swipe away the vegetation. Yes, it was a river, a slow, clear one, with no rocks or sticks in sight. Wills wonderment took over, and he started to move down the river. It was smooth, he thought. Nothing like the one on the way. Will continued down the river. The water was the colour of silver, and looking down, Will could see clearly down to the bottom. He wondered where the river was taking him.

Will saw that he was approaching a dead end. What was the point of the river then? he wondered. But then Will heard a whisper coming from all around him. 'Left,' it spoke. Will looked to the left, but could see nothing but forest. He tried to squint and peer through but could still see nothing.

'You may come ashore,' the voice whispered. 'The Water of Life spreads through the ground. This is the only land you may walk on.' Will wondered how the voices knew that he could not step on land normally. But he didn't question it too much. He believed anything nowadays. He had seen magical objects – cursed gold, a compass that points to what you want, he himself was of a magical being. Could he not go under water to the land of the dead? Why should _he _question magic?

Will decided to obey the voice and see where it took him. He drew his boat up to the left, as the voice had first instructed him. He took a deep breath, then stepped out onto the soil.

Nothing happened.

He took another step. Still nothing. Will decided that maybe he _could _walk on this land. It seemed like it.

Will pulled out his sword once again and batted away at the trees. This forest was dense, thick, and it took a while for him to get through enough that he could see light through the trees. He smiled then kept moving.

*

They had finally done it. After facing and killing facing monsters, they had arrived. Jack was actually amazed at how easy it was. He wondered how no-one had ever succeeded at collecting the Water of Youth before. They were probably too chicken to try it, or else didn't believe in magical water.

Jack and Elizabeth marvelled at the sight. A lake swam before them, its contents crystal clear. The lake sparkled like a million tiny diamonds. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Jack reached up and closed it again.

'It's........beautiful!' Elizabeth proclaimed.

Jack nodded. 'It really is.'

Jack reached into his coat and pulled out two rum bottles. Elizabeth looked quizzically at him.

'They were the only bottles I had around,' he explained.

Only then did Elizabeth notice that he was holding _two _rum bottles. 'Who's the other one for?' she questioned. Jack raised his eyebrows.

'And I thought you were meant to be smart.'

Then it dawned on Elizabeth. 'Is that meant for me, Jack?'

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Obviously.'

Elizabeth was stunned. 'But, Jack, why would you do that? You could have gotten one for Gibbs, Marty, anyone. Why me?'

'Simple. You can now live forever with your un-dead husband. We can be the three most legendary pirates, Elizabeth. We can live forever!'

Elizabeth was speechless. Then, to show her gratitude, she gave Jack a kiss, a slow, thankful, delicate one.

*

It was then that Will finally cut through all the vegetation. He looked out, and saw the scene, not ten metres away. His mouth opened opened in shock. Now he really did believe that Elizabeth loved Jack. That was the second time he had seen her kiss him. He felt hate for Jack Sparrow rise up in his throat. But Jack hadn't done anything. It had been Elizabeth both times. So why should he blame Jack? Because it was Jack that Elizabeth loved, not him. Will took a deep breath, but he knew he couldn't stay there. He turned around and walked back down to the boat.

*

Elizabeth drew back. 'Really, thankyou.'

Jack didn't say anything. He just stared at Elizabeth. 'Well done,' he commented stupidly.

Elizabeth looked down at the lake. 'Well, we should get this water, Jack.'

'Probably.'

Jack placed one bottle at his feet, and went to dip one into the water. The water flooded over Jack's hand. It was cool to the touch. Jack completely filled up the bottle. He drew it out.

And then stared at his hand.

His hand had been covered with cuts and dirt. His hand was now perfectly clean and soft. He stared at it. Elizabeth contemplated it over his shoulder. 'It must heal as well!' she exclaimed.

'I never knew that,' Jack stated. 'But I don't want to bath in that. I'm too unhygienic for that.'

'Yes, of course you are,' Elizabeth said sarcastically. But then Elizabeth noticed the dried blood on Jack's cheeks. 'I'm not even going to ask,' she declared, 'but wash them; otherwise they're going to get sore.'

Jack nodded and scooped up some water into his hand, rubbing it only onto the cuts He didn't want to rid the dirt off his face. He liked it there.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Typical pirate. Elizabeth didn't have any injuries but her leg. She wondered if the Water would heal something as big as that. She decided to find out. Elizabeth dipped her whole leg into the lake. She instantly felt relief at the wound in her leg. She could actually _feel _the cut heal itself. She was amazed.

'The Water is magical. What did you expect?' Jack asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. 'Not this,' she admitted.

Jack nodded and reached to the other bottle. He held it by the neck and lifted it to scoop in the water. But then he felt an unknown force push him back, and heard a voice whisper from all around him. 'Only one.' Jack tried to ignore the voice, and once again tried to dip the bottle in, but the same thing happened, only the voice harsher this time. Jack didn't try again. God – knows _what _else could happen.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. 'Let me try. We might only get one _each_.'

Jack nodded and gave Elizabeth the rum bottle. She lowered it to scoop up the water. She, too, faced the force. She looked disbelievingly at the water. 'ONLY ONE!' the voice whispered, though it sounded like a shout to Elizabeth and Jack.

'How could that be?' Elizabeth asked.

Jack shrugged. He had no idea how all these magical objects worked.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and held out the bottle to her. 'It's yours.'

Elizabeth tried to argue but Jack cut her off. 'No, it's yours. You can now be with your husband for eternity. Just as you wished.' Jack finished sadly, pressed the bottle into Elizabeth's hand and turned around to trudge back down the hill. Elizabeth couldn't stand to see him so down.

'We'll divide it back at the ship, away from where anything can harm us.' Jack liked this plan and brightened up.

Back at the crew, they found a surprise waiting for them. 'Sir,' Gibbs said, 'we found this in Barbossa's coat.' Gibbs drew out a vial; similar to the one Barbossa had shown Jack during his speech. Jack was surprised.

'How could he have two?' But Jack thought he knew the answer.

Barbossa would have sounded the gong. Jack believed that that might have allowed one more glass. Oh, well. It was his now.

Jack took the glass of Gibbs. 'Thankyou, Gibbs. And cheers to you!'

Jack raised the vile, and drank.


	9. A Parting Word

**Disclaimer: **All Pirates of the Caribbeans belong to Disney

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew joined up with Will shortly after Jack's drink. Jack was in a good mood. He was now immortal, and was going to live forever. What more could you want? Elizabeth too was happy, as she was pain-free and was soon going to be immortal as well. Then she could spend her life with Will. And with Jack.

They found Will sitting in one of the boats, right where they left him. The only difference was that he had a stony expression on his face. The party greeted him. He grunted in response.

Elizabeth walked over to him. She stroked his face. He flinched but didn't object. 'What wrong?' she asked in a soothing voice. Will didn't reply. Elizabeth looked at Jack. He shrugged. Elizabeth thought of what could have happened whilst they were gone. Will was perfectly fine when they left. But it must have been something drastic as Will was _never _like this.

Will gave Jack a cold stare. 'Are we going or not?' Will asked in a low, gruff voice. 'And how the hell are we meant to get back up there anyway? One boat has a hole in it and anyway, the river flows downwards.'

Jack looked surprise at the harshness in Will's voice. He decided to dismiss it for now. He would act just like normal. 'Well, methinks we have no option but to walk back up along the bank. There's no other way, unless you intend on swimming back.'

'And how am I meant to do that?' Will's dark voice replied. 'Expect me to drag buckets along and step in them the whole way up?' Will decided to not mention that he had already walked on the soil surrounding the Fountain, but he wasn't sure wether this soil would do the same.

Jack had a twinkle in his eye. 'I have an idea.'

*

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go. Jack led the party, Elizabeth behind him, then Pintel and Ragetti, then the rest behind them. Strung between Pintel and Ragetti, tied onto a long stick, was Will. He was still grumbling when the party started to move. Jack's idea had actually made sense. Will couldn't step on land, so he would hang in the air. There was really no other option except that Will would have to row his way back up or someone had to carry him on their back – and no one wanted to do that!

Jack's fears were realised a third of the way back. The warriors returned. The concession had to run to make the target harder. There was nowhere they could hide. But then the warriors went away. The party was so surprised that they stopped dead in their tracks. But Jack soon understood why.

As punishment for not sounding the gong, the river had been rough and harsh to them, having rocks and sticks in it. Jack should have expected that the way back up would not have been any easier. The group soon found huge boulders in their path, roots sticking out of the ground to make the pirates watch where they were going, and branches were often flung out to smack them in the face, arm or leg. On top of that the climb got steeper. Every few minutes a pirate fell don or got whacked in the face by a branch. The crew had to stop many times to catch their breath.

When they finally arrived back at the _Dutchman _and the _Mantress_, the troop was filthy, bloody and tired. Will was in no better a mood. As soon as he was back on his ship he was shouting for everyone to make sail. Elizabeth climbed over to the _Dutchman _to have a little chat with him. But first she made sure that both ships were to stay put until the next day.

She found Will in his cabin, staring out of the window. She banged the door shut behind her, to notify her presence. Will did not turn around.

Elizabeth made herself loud and clear. 'Is there something wrong with me? What have I done, Will? You're ignoring me, and I want to know why!' She was out of breath.

Will turned around, as he knew she wouldn't leave until she got answers. And he was going to give them to her alright. He stared at her troubled face. He stood up out of his chair. He looked down upon her, but Elizabeth's stare did not phase.

'Fine!' he roared. Elizabeth took a step back, unnerved by his sudden outrage. 'I saw you Elizabeth! While you were away, I found a river that took me to the Fountain. I looked over to you. And what did I see?! Not you collecting water to make you immortal, but you KISSING JACK! How COULD you Elizabeth?! I thought you loved me, but now it's clear you love him instead. But it's fine. Now you have your water so now you can spend the rest of your life with your lying, cheating, and scumbag of a love!'

With that, Will stormed past Elizabeth and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Elizabeth stood there speechless. That was the worst she had ever seen Will. But she couldn't let him believe that she loved Jack. Because she didn't.

Did she?

Elizabeth shook her head. She had to fix this. She followed Will out of the cabin. She found him at the helm. She could be fierce too. 'Will, listen to me. I do not love Jack. I love you. That was just a kiss of thanks. I am your wife. I would never cheat on you. Now I want you to listen to yourself. Do you _want _me to stay away from you, to go and live with Jack? No. I got the water so I could live with _you _forever. That's how it will always be, no matter what I do! And to prove it...' Elizabeth drew out her rum bottle of the Water, 'I will drink this in front of you, and vow that I will live with you forever. I know it's not much of a promise but I don't know what else to do.'

Elizabeth raised the bottle to her lips, and drank deeply. She swallowed, and then lowered the bottle. 'William Turner, will you take me, your wife, and promise to live with me forever?' she said it like they were saying wedding vows. But Will knew this decision was serious.

'I do,' he promised.

'Well, me too!' she said with a smile. Will grinned then took Elizabeth in his arms, and carried her off to his cabin.

*

The next morning, Elizabeth appeared out of Will's cabin. She had a huge smile on her face. Will followed soon after her. They walked to the rail, Will holding Elizabeth around the waist.

'Jack Sparrow!' Elizabeth called. Said Captain appeared. 'We are ready to make sail!' Jack nodded.

'As you command, your majesty.' Jack bowed, in a symbol of mock royalty. He straightened up again. 'Prepare the ship! Trim that sail, slacken braces, all the customary drills!' Jack called. 'Are you staying aboard the _Dutchman_?' he asked Elizabeth. She nodded. 'I knew it. It seems you're in a better mood, Will! Happy to see. Now I should warn you that we're making a little side trip before we leave the island.' Will looked surprised. Jack had fulfilled his purpose of this voyage. What else could he have to do?

'I need my _Pearl_,' he asked in response to Will's thought. 'And I have an idea of where to get it.'

Will shook his head. Of course. Jack needs his precious ship. NOT AGAIN!!!

Will followed Jack's lead and instructed the crew to set sail. Soon the two ships were setting off the small island which they pulled up on.

The way back up was even herder then the way back down. The river wasn't very steep but it had a very slight downwards edge to it. And that made it hell. Will struggled to keep the ship under control. It was hard. He had to use all his navigational skills to get them through it.

Near the opening, Will looked to the left and saw a flash of gold. Peering, he saw the gong. So _that's _where it was. Well, too late now.

Out in the open, Will looked around. There was still no sign of the _Black Pearl_. He wondered where it could be. Jack sailed to the left, so as to go parallel to the shore. Will followed, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of another river or concealed space. There was no point. Jack led them around a cliff in a bend of the island, and there it was. Huge, black, and fierce, just like he remembered it. The _Black Pearl_. Will saw his crew weigh anchor. He jumped of the ship and into the shallow water. Jack walked over to him.

'I'm going to take the _Pearl _and drop the _Mantress _off at the closest island. Savvy?'

Will nodded.

'Has Elizabeth drunken the Water?' Jack asked.

Again, Will nodded.

'Alright then. Let us go aboard the _Pearl _to discuss further voyage manner,' Jack settled. Will agreed.

*

A few minutes later Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were sitting in Jack's cabin. Jack had need to discuss what the next voyage was, and what the basic game plan was.

Jack laid out the Navigational Chart. He pointed his finger at the spot where it said 'Aqua de Vida', and then moved his finger over to the closest island. Spain. 'We can drop the ship there, resupply, and then move onto whatever the next voyage is.'

'Jack,' Will asked.

'Mhmm,' Jack answered.

'What happens to Elizabeth? Would drinking that water give her the power to go to the land of the dead?'

Jack shrugged. 'I'm not sure, mate. But if I were you I wouldn't try it. You don't want to kill her in experimentation, do you now?'

Will nodded. But Elizabeth was determined. 'We can give it a go.'

Jack shook his head. 'I don't think being immortal allows you to travel under the seas. Elizabeth, you remember the messenger? He said you can still die by attack.'

'But I'm not sure whether this will count,' said Elizabeth firmly.

Jack sighed. 'Fine, give it a shot. But don't come crying to me if it doesn't work.'

Elizabeth was overjoyed. If this worked, she could be with Will forever! What a future. But would that mean that she could never see Jack again?

'Will,' she said uncertainly, 'if it does work, I really don't want to be doing it every day. Please, if it does, let me stay on an island or such, and let me come to you once a month. It's not that I don't want to live with you, it's just that I don't want to be helping to ferry souls every day. And I can't survive not stepping on land once in a while'

Will nodded. He understood. It was a shame, but she had a life too.

'Well, it seems we have an arrangement. But which island? You said to me you didn't like your one because it was too lonely.

'It was.'

'Then where to?'

Elizabeth looked at Will. 'I want somewhere quiet, but with people. A small island.'

Jack grinned. 'I know just the place.'

*

Elizabeth stared at the island. Jack was right. It was everything she had wanted. It was small, but she could see small cottages and a tiny town in the distance. This looked perfect for her. Elizabeth looked at Will. She smiled, but it was a sad smile. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing him for a while. 'I will come. Once a month, I promise. This day, each month, we shall meet, how about, at the outskirts of _Isle Fountaineis_? That seems like a memorable spot, and not too far away.' Will agreed.

'Will, I'll be fine,' she promised him. Will looked doubtful. 'Just remember, it's not ten years, is it?'

Will had to agree with that. 'Just remember. If you don't like that island, tell me and we'll move you.'

'Yes I'm sure you will' Elizabeth laughed. But she doubted that she would move. This pace looked like home.

Elizabeth climbed into the rowboat that had been prepared for her. It felt like déjà vu. The entire crew from both ships stood on the shore, except for Will, who stood just in the water. She said goodbye to each of the, leaving Will till last. Elizabeth moved over to him. 'I'll always love only you,' she whispered in his ear and kissed him. Then she let go.

'I'll see you in a month.'

Elizabeth stepped back. 'Goodbye everyone!' she called. Everyone waved. Jack walked up with Elizabeth. It had been agreed that he go with her to find her a place to stay, and then come back. Elizabeth turned around for one last look at the pirates, then let Jack lead her onto the island.

*

It didn't take long to find a house. After talking to the baker, and using her feminine charm, she was able to find out that the landowner down the road might have a spare house. Elizabeth thanked him, then moved out the door. The village was quiet. It was a one way cobbled street with small shops down the sides. Everyone she walked past greeted her kindly. Obviously everyone knew each other, and she was the new one in town. Oh well, at least people were being nice to her. Elizabeth and Jack found the landowner. He determined that there was a spare cottage near the village and she could go and see it right away. She agreed to this, and the landowner led them down the path, to the left in the trees and into an opening.

Elizabeth gasped.

Before her stood the most gorgeous house she had ever seen. It was made of brick, and had a small garden out the front. It looked perfect. They walked inside. The house itself had a bathroom, two bedrooms and a kitchen and living area. It was simple and plain. It had a faint honey and sweet smoke smell, and Elizabeth loved it. It was just the house for her. She asked for the price.

'20 pounds,' said the landowner. Jack pulled out his small bag. It jingled.

'What are you doing?' Elizabeth asked. 'I'll pay for it, it's my house!'

But Jack didn't listen. He pulled out the said amount of coins and gave them to the landowner. 'Look after her,' he said to him. The landowner nodded.

Elizabeth went into the bedroom and set her things down on the bed. It didn't consist of much. Only some clothes, money, sword, pistol, and some other personal belongings. After dumping them she returned to the living room where Jack and the landowner were chatting. Jack looked up at her when she came in. 'Elizabeth, this is Tom. Tom meet Elizabeth, Elizabeth meet Tom.'

Tom stood up and bowed to Elizabeth. She giggled. 'Thankyou, kind sir, for giving me this house. It is wonderful! I love it.'

'Your welcome, m'lady. You must remember to meet the rest of the town They would love to meet you,' Tom obliged.

'Yes, I will. But first, I must set off Jack.'

Tom bowed again and walked out of the door to give them some space.

Elizabeth looked at Jack. 'Why do I keep thanking you Jack? You do too much for me. I cannot thank you enough for all of this. It was really sweet.'

'You're welcome, luv. And I will come and visit, once a month, and not on the same day as your visit to Will. But I will miss you,' Jack said.

'I'll miss you too, Jack.' Jack walked out the door. Elizabeth followed. They walked in silence to the shore where the _Black Pearl _was waiting. Elizabeth gave Jack a hug. 'I'll see you soon,' she whispered. Jack climbed onto the _Pearl_. Soon Elizabeth was staring out to open sea, and she didn't move until the _Black Pearl_ was completely out of sight. It was sunset. She looked onto the blood red sky, sighed, and turned around to walk back to her cottage.

* * *

Hi,its me, the author

i'd like to know what you readers would like me to do next. i have a few options or some new ideas would be great

- Sparrabeth

- Willabeth

- Liz has a kid

Any new ideas please tell me. Thankyou and please remember to review


	10. Authors' Note

Hi

Just to let you guys know I will be making a sequel to The Life Before The Next. Any ideas would be great to what it should be about. I hope you enjoyed the story and please encourage your friends to read it.

Thanks,

Amy (author)


End file.
